


Home Again, Home Again

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Stellar Flash Fiction [32]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Protective Spock, Sleepy McCoy, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: A hard shift has McCoy wishing for the simple pleasures of home and hearth with his Vulcan.





	Home Again, Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the nursery rhyme, "To Market, To Market."

End of shift had been an hour ago, but McCoy was only now returning to the quarters he shared with Spock. Never had the distance seemed so far as it did today. McCoy’s feet were dragging, and it seemed that he was getting wearier with every step that he took. That’s because he was finally allowing himself to relax after a hellish day at work. 

He’d been running on adrenaline for so long today that there was danger that his body knew no other way to operate. What if he couldn’t relax? What if his body thought it was on a permanent high, as if he’d consumed endless cups of coffee or was always nibbling on a chocolate candy bar?

McCoy knew that kind of long-term agitated stress was bad for his body. He knew that he was putting himself in the position of becoming a patient himself. What did he want? For his body to be tingling like an exposed nerve until he fell dead from exhaustion? He just had to relax! He should’ve done it earlier, damn it!

But how could he have relaxed earlier, though, when any unnecessary motion of his could have resulted in another life lost? He could not rest his tired muscles that burned from their need for oxygen and a cessation from activity. How could he rest if it meant that someone could die from his lack of diligence? What doctor worth his salt could live with that kind of guilt?

McCoy screwed his watering eyes tightly shut from the horrors they had recently witnessed. The casualties had come pouring into sickbay too fast. First an explosion near the loading dock had sent all sorts of rescue teams scurrying. And then an electrical fire in Engineering came on the heels of the explosion so fast that the rescue teams hadn’t known which direction to take. Kirk wondered if there had been a connection between the two emergencies. But McCoy didn't have time to help in any investigation. He was too busy dealing with the consequences of the two accidents. Either disaster would have been a tragedy. But together, they amounted to a catastrophe.

McCoy’s body was trembling with exhaustion, now that McCoy was finally allowing himself to think of himself again. But his hands, his wonderful, magical hands that knew the inside of a man’s body simply by touch only, were the worst. Now they were as weary as any lumberjack or milkmaid who had done manual labor. There was nothing magical or wonderful about his hands now. They spasmed uncontrollably and threatened to twist in painful knots. The feel of cold surgical instruments in his hands was still very real to McCoy, although the instruments themselves were back in sickbay, sterilized and ready for the next person’s usage. 

The door to his quarters slid open, and McCoy practically slumped to the floor once he stumbled inside. It was all he could do to keep himself standing. All he wanted was to brace himself against the wall, allow his body to turn to jelly, and slide to the floor in a weary heap. From that position, he would not stir for a week, months even. He didn’t care if the universe was coming to an end, nothing could make him move.

Tempting as that was, though, he knew he could not stay in a formless glob on the floor. When the time rolled around for his next shift, he would be back in sickbay meeting the new day’s challenges as if nothing traumatic had happened the day before. That was the way he was hardwired. He did his job.

But that was in his distant future. For now, his work was done for this day.

The door slid shut behind McCoy. At last! The rest of the universe had finally gone away! I’m safe. It’s just me and Spock. I can die in peace now. Gladly.

Spock rushed to him. McCoy could see Spock search his tired face. The look of concern on Spock’s face deepened.

“Leonard?” Worry was in Spock’s voice. 

McCoy grinned foolishly at his mate and hoped that he would not cry. It was so good to see Spock. How could McCoy ever let Spock know how wonderful that was? 

Then Spock was magically folding his arms around McCoy. McCoy closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He felt his muscles loosen as he molded himself against his lover’s body. This is what made it all worthwhile.

He was home.

McCoy luxuriated in the feel of Spock’s body encasing his. They fit so well together. The edges between them almost disappeared when they were in each others arms. There was a seamless line between the blue and black uniforms.

“Are you alright, Ashayam?” Spock inquired softly.

“Tired. So tired,” McCoy answered just as softly.

“You had a difficult day. Jim told me to take good care of you.”

McCoy’s smile was weary. As if Kirk would have to remind Spock of something like that!

“I have a simple dinner waiting for you. Steak, potatoes, and asparagus.”

It sounded so good. Simple, honest food. McCoy realized that he was famished. It had been hours since he had last eaten. Days. Weeks.

But first, he wanted to enjoy this beloved body in his arms for just another moment.

McCoy rubbed his face against the side of Spock’s head. His eyes were closed as he grinned. “You’re spoiling me again.”

“The B complex vitamins in the steak will strength your blood. The carbohydrates in the potatoes will replenish your energy. And the green vegetable is good for you.”

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” With a weary grin, McCoy pulled away from Spock. “I am so lucky.”

“As I have told you before, Leonard, I am the lucky one. Now, come and eat. And then you will sleep in my arms.”

“I’ll be too damn tired to remember it.”

“But I will remember, Leonard. And I will enjoy every moment of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say that I was inspired by "Safe Keeping" by Esperata, but I wrote this fic on January 22 which was long before I read "Safe Keeping." Not until I was reading this fic over before posting did I realize that there were similar elements in it that could harken back to "Safe Keeping." All I know is that I must have been channeling Esperata again. 
> 
> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
